Yumekagesama!
by Karina no Jutsu
Summary: Pós-guerra shinobi. Com uma mochila nas costas e centenas de seguidores ao seu encalço, Sakura-sama é a Kage dos sonhos. Seus três prodígios estavam lá para mostrar isso e fazer Konoha e qualquer outra vila comer o chão.


- Conte-nos sobre a história da nossa Yumekage-sama de novo! – uma criança sorria puxando o kimono roxo de uma senhora, que com um sinal afirmativo se sentou. Respirou fundo antes de iniciar.

- Yumekage-sama, nossa Kage da vila da vida um dia pertenceu à outra vila, assim como todos nós. – a mulher sorriu satisfeita vendo mais crianças correndo em sua direção, assim como muitos adultos que paravam seja lá o que estavam fazendo para ouvir novamente sobre aquela que os livrou da escuridão. – Sempre habituada a ser a pessoa que era protegida e zelada, ela resolveu retribuir o carinho tornando-se a melhor kunoichi médica do mundo shinobi. Levou anos, e todos esses anos ela acumulava toda a sua tristeza e lágrimas e força somente para o bem estar dos seus entes queridos.

_Depois da grande guerra entre Akatsuki e Konoha, que destruiu quilômetros e matou milhares ela chegou ao seu auge, mas também ao seu limite. _

_Sentiu-se sem pátria e sem amigos, que com toda a frieza que ela não acreditava existir em seus corações a proibiram de curar todos aqueles que embora fossem fugitivos e traidores de suas vilas, precisavam dela mais do que qualquer um._

_Com somente uma mochila nas costas ela saiu da sua vila, o hitaiate da sua terra natal riscado. E centenas de pessoas do lado de fora do portão de Konoha, prontos para seguir seus passos não se importando com a direção... _

* * *

- Yumekage-sama. Você vai aceitar isso? – seus olhos verdes levantaram para a sua melhor conselheira. Uma mulher mais velha, os olhos na cor roxa combinando com seu kimono comprido e a expressão de mulher sábia.

- Não sei Kaori-san. – na sua frente um convite para o exame chunnin com a assinatura do Hokage de Konoha, que seria a sede desse ano. O convite se mostrava formal, porém a letra quase inesquecível de Naruto quebrava a seriedade do evento. – isso vai me trazer muitas lembranças ruins. Me desculpe. – guardou o convite em um envelope e o colocou na gaveta da sua mesa de Kage.

Saiu da sua sala sentindo o peso nas suas costas, o melhor para sua vila seria aceitar e mandar seus melhores ninjas para se oficializarem como shinobis de Seikatsukagure, a vila da vida. Mas tinha medo de quebrar a magia da vida maravilhosa em que seus moradores se encontravam.

A vila da vida era subterrânea, um verdadeiro achado de sua adolescência. Entrava-se em uma densa floresta que legalmente não pertencia a nenhum país ninja, atrás de uma cachoeira um túnel levava quem quisesse a um paraíso de altas arvores e plantas medicinais extremamente raras conhecidas apenas por seus moradores, moradores que se resumiam em antigos fugitivos e renegados com o pescoço salvo pela sua Kage dos sonhos.

Sorriu cumprimentando as pessoas no caminho, as casas eram simples e tudo em sua volta era colorido, muitas flores nas árvores, as construções pintadas com cores alegres. Crianças que antes choravam sem nunca conhecer os pais foram adotadas por muitos casais estéreis que foram cobaias de Orochimaru Cia. E derivados na infância, agora sorriam brincando pelas ruas e se jogando na grama verdinha do lugar. Algumas vitimas da guerra usavam membros mecânicos felizes por estarem vivos e os que tiveram os rostos deformados conseguiram a aparência normal depois de varias cirurgias realizadas pela sua líder.

- Tsuki-chan, não se esqueça dos seus remédios às 14 horas! – gritou ela para uma senhora de idade com aparência misteriosa que regava flores, a senhora sorriu em respostas e se desfez em folhas secas, obedecendo prontamente sua médica.

Chegando a sua casa, a líder da vila somente abriu a porta, que não possuía tranca nem buracos para chave. Entrou de olhos fechados pronta para se jogar no sofá, estava morta de cansaço. Mas um aperto no braço a forçou abri-los novamente.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – olhou para os três pequenos ninjas na sua frente, os conhecia, é claro, eram seus prodígios.

- Queremos falar sério com você, sobre o exame chunnin.

- É, Sakura-sensei.

* * *

- Será que ela vai aceitar? – Narutou colocou o rosto entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de madeira, à sua frente o líder do som bebericava uma xícara de chá.

- Você fez todo aquele drama para aquela vila ser reconhecida no mundo shinobi sem nem saber se ela iria gostar disso. Usurakontashi, você é inacreditável. – o moreno afastou a xícara dos lábios, hesitando em continuar com a fala.

- Teme, você ajudou, cale a porra da boca. – sua voz saiu abafada entre os dedos, ainda com o rosto escondido.

- fico imaginando como e se o convite chegou lá. Ninguém sabe a localização desse lugar.

- Ino sabe. – os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram. - Elas continuam amigas, mas Ino não pode ir vê-la para manter o segredo, então elas criaram um esquema de comunicação bem interessante. Muitos antídotos do nosso hospital são um presente não tão secreto da Yumekage da Vila da vida.

- Que nome estranho. – Sasuke tomou um pequeno gole do chá. – Kage dos sonhos, dizem que foram os próprios moradores da Seikatsukagure que começaram com isso.

- Não acho tão estranho. – Naruto disse, já com a cabeça erguida. – até por que eu mesmo me pego sonhando com ela até hoje.

* * *

- Temos orgulho de nossa vila Sakura-sensei. – Uma menina de cabelos compridos tomou a frente e segurou as mãos da mestra. – queremos dar o primeiro passo da vila com uma vitória, queremos que isso aqui seja oficial. - Hana não tinha sobrenome e foi achada nos escombros do final de guerra, sem memórias além do nome. Sakura a adotou como uma filha, a dando carinho, conhecimento, ensinamentos ninja e o próprio sobrenome.

- E também queremos mostrar para os babacas da vila da folha a ótima sensei que perderam. – Hikari era o garoto que conseguiu sorrir no dia que seus pais morreram. Sakura o acolheu na vila lembrando de suas palavras.

_"Meu pai e minha mãe morreram me protegendo. Um dia quero fazer isso por alguém que eu ame também." _

- Queremos que você se orgulhe de nós. – Satoshi, o ultimo e o mais misterioso deles, lançou um fraco sorriso para a sensei, Sakura os abraçou com força, chorando no ombro de cada um.

- E-eu já me o-orgulho de vocês. – disse entre soluços, sentindo três pares de braços num aperto caloroso.

Depois de quase vinte minutos chorando, Sakura os olhou com ternura e andou até uma cômoda ao lado da lareira da sala. Abriu a gaveta e voltou de lá com três hitaiates da vila. Amarrou cada um deles na testa dos seus pupilos.

- Ótima idéia sensei. – Disse Hana apontando o "8" deitado desenhado na hitaiate. – significa infinito não é?

Sakura sorriu.

- A vida pode durar pra sempre quando se é feliz.

- Sakura-sama. – uma voz ecoou dentro do aposento, que foi invadido por várias folhas secas que se juntaram tomando a aparência da velha Tsuki com um pergaminho em mãos.

* * *

- Saaai você é um idiota! – o moreno desviava de vasos, pratos, mesas e estantes que voavam em sua direção dentro da casa.

- Ino-chan, eu posso explicar! – disse ele, tentando sem muito sucesso acalmar a namorada.

- EXPLICAR QUE O MEU APELIDINHO FOFO DE ADOLESCENCIA É PURA IRONIA? – pegou o namorado pelo colarinho da blusa com os olhos estreitados. – se você um dia PENSAR em me chamar de bijin-san de novo eu arranco fora o SEU BIJIN-SAN – deu um olhar significativo para as partes intimas de Sai, que engoliu saliva, com medo de responder.

- H-hai Ino-chan. – Ela o soltou, antes daquele momento ela sempre achou que era impossível Sai ficar mais branco do que já era, ele estava quase desaparecendo perto da parede clara.

- Sai-kun. Também não precisa ficar com essa cara de fantasma. – ela chegou mais perto e ele permaneceu estático, e cada vez mais assustado. – Sai! O que você está olhando? – ela virou de costas tentando procurar o motivo de tanto drama e caiu ajoelhada no chão com a imagem na sua frente.

- Eeh? Você mencionou algumas brigas, mas eu não sabia que eram tão violentas. – os olhos da loira começaram a se encher de lagrimas com a amiga parada na porta do closet, era a primeira vez em anos que via Sakura, e sentiu-se feliz em vê-la mais bonita do que nunca.

- Feiosa! – Sai conseguiu falar com a voz tremula. – como você...?

- Tive que aperfeiçoar um pouco o jutsu Ino, vamos ter que criar pergaminhos novos para eu não gastar tanto chakra na próxima. – ela sorriu indo abraçar a amiga, que estava imóvel e chorando.

Antes de deixar a vila Sakura havia ganhado um pergaminho secreto de transporte feito pela própria Ino que guardava um exatamente igual, até agora ele só suportava algumas caixas, cartas e remédios. Foi muito difícil para a rosada transportar ela e mais três gennins modificando a estrutura de apenas um dos pergaminhos.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta. – Ino retribuiu o abraço. Tinham demorado meses para as duas resolverem trocar cartas e quando finalmente tinha engolido o orgulho não pararam mais. – é tão bom ter minha amiga comigo.

- Sakura-sensei. Essa é a Ino-san que você fala? – Hana saiu do closet envergonhada com os dois amigos atrás de si. Nenhum dos três gostava de Ino de verdade por que sabiam que ela era uma das médicas que obedeceram as ordens de deixar os renegados sem tratamento, mas se ela era amiga de sua sensei, eles fariam de tudo para serem no mínimo gentis.

- É sim! Ino, Sai, esses são Hana, Hikari e Satoshi. – apresentou a rosada apontando cada um dos alunos. Que sorriram. – Eles são os representantes da minha vila nesse exame chunnin.

Ino ainda estava abraçada com a amiga quando viu os três, Sai levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para eles, tinha alguma coisa familiar nos três.

Hana balanços os cabelos castanhos e piscou os estranhos olhos cor de rosa dizendo um "oi". Hikari apertou os olhos acinzentados e abriu um sorriso enorme passando a mão direita pelos fios ruivos e gritando alguma coisa sobre arrasar geral no exame. Satoshi não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentá-los e só revirou os olhos amarelos por baixo de alguns fios pretos que caiam nos olhos.

Oh, claro. Aquele era o time 7.

Por um segundo sentiu-se excluído, afinal, Sai também foi parte do time 7 um dia. Mas no próximo segundo tudo passou com a antiga companheira de time com os braços envolta do seu pescoço.

- Sai. Sinto falta até dos seus comentários infames. – Sakura virou para os pupilos. – Se quiserem ir conhecer um pouco a vila. Eu vou para o prédio do Hokage pegar suas autorizações para permanecer na vila e por outros motivos diplomáticos. Ino, Sai, vocês podem me acompanhar?

Hana, Hikari e Satoshi se entre olharam.

- Acho melhor esperarmos Sakura-sensei voltar. – Satoshi disse, sentando-se no chão. Sua expressão mudou para cansaço só de ver a expressão no rosto dos amigos.

- Satoshi, estamos na maior vila do mundo shinobi, vamos dar uma volta pelo menos. – Hikari começou a tentar levantar o amigo do chão pela mão direita, Satoshi bufou e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Satoshi-kuun, por favor. – Hana pegou a outra mão e ela e Hikari ficaram tentando mover o moreno do chão por alguns minutos ate desistirem. Suspiraram juntos e pareceram pensar.

- Poderíamos arrumar alguma briga inocente ou ver os campos de treino. Assim, por acaso. – comentou Hikari com a mão no queixo, e no mesmo segundo Satoshi levantou.

Ninguém sabia da historia de Satoshi, ele evitava falar sobre isso e ninguém o pressionava a contar também, mas uma coisa ele não fazia o menor esforço para esconder.

Ele odiava a vila da folha, com todas as suas forças.

* * *

Sakura andava ao lado de Sai e Ino, os dois de mãos dadas. A rosada segurando um chapéu de Kage ao lado do corpo e o kimono branco curto chamavam mais atenção do que imaginava, eram olhares por todos os lados, surpresa, indignação, curiosidade e... Um pouco de medo. Afinal, era aquela a líder de fugitivos de uma vila a qual quase não se ouvia falar por causa do seu sigilo.

Só havia outro Kage que tinha tal posição, não existia somente a vila da vida surgida com traidores e fugitivos, havia a vila do som. Enquanto andava viu um trio de gennins com hitaiates do som, todos os três sérios andando com roupas escuras. Quando a guerra acabou os renegados sem líder se dividiram em dois.

Os que queriam a kunoichi da cura, a mulher que assim como eles traiu a vila, porém para protegê-los. Aquela que era doce. Esses acreditaram no amor que ela os oferecera e viram nela uma chance de sair da tristeza, raiva e escuridão de suas vidas.

E os que queriam Sasuke, o principal responsável pela guerra, os mais sombrios ficaram com ele, os mais frios, os que se identificavam com a sua vingança. Os moradores da vila do som eram obscuros e viviam nas trevas buscando conforto com alguém que viveu como eles.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke tinha mudado de lado depois da guerra, Naruto e ele brigaram até ficarem desacordados, e quando acordaram viram a destruição quase total. A cena tocou tanto Sasuke que ele entrou em surto psicótico e apagou por dias, no mesmo dia que Sakura saiu da vila, Sasuke acordou e guiou aqueles que tinham medo do amor que a rosada oferecia. O amor que nunca receberam e que hesitavam em receber.

Olhou para o lado, foi gentil com Sai mais por obrigação do que qualquer coisa, não queria incentivar seus gennins a serem rudes com os moradores dali. Ela estava enojada daquele lugar, sentia falta do cheiro de flores, das casas baixas e coloridas e seu céu de terra que garantia que não havia ninguém do lado de fora capaz de acabar com a paz da vila da vida. Suspirou chegando em frente do prédio do Hokage, de Naruto.

* * *

-Nossa, aqui tudo é tão... Apagado. – Hana disse, olhando as construções cinza.

- Hana-chan, isso é o normal, nos que estamos acostumados com a Seikatsu. – Hikari sorriu para a amiga, que olhava decepcionada a sua volta. – você não tem nenhuma lembrança antes de conhecer a Sakura-sensei não é? – viu Hana afirmar com a cabeça. – você vai estranhar todos os lugares que for, não há nada como nossa vila.

- Ei, zumbies junior, vão encarar? – os três ouviram gritos mais a frente e viraram a esquina curiosos. Um garoto loiro e seu irmão gêmeo apontavam para um trio da vila do som, Satoshi e Hikari reconheceram os dois loiros como ninjas de Konoha pelos hitaiates. Hana se ajeitou no meio dos amigos observando a confusão, logo outra menina de Konoha chegou, mas essa de cabelos azulados.

- Shin, Shinji! Parem de tentar arrumar confusão! – disse ela, abaixando as mãos dos meninos. – vocês terão tempo para brigar no exame.

- Isso ai? No exame? – Um garoto do som falou debochado e se virou para os companheiros de equipe. – Vai ser facinho. – e os três soltaram sorrisos sarcásticos.

- QUE? ESCUTA AQUI! – Shin se pôs na frente dele.

- FIQUE SABENDO QUE NOSSO SENSEI É O HOKAGE! – continuou Shinji ficando do lado do irmão.

- Aé? Saiba que o nosso é o Otokage. – só então os seis notaram Hana, Hikari e Satoshi os observando.

- Quem são vocês, idiotas? – Hikari sorriu, seria a chance dele para entrar da briga.

- Alunos da Yumekage. – Satoshi respondeu por ele com um sorrisinho de canto, os gennins da folha e do som ficaram quietos com um instante. Muitos duvidavam da existência dessa vila e achavam que a historia da kunoichi Haruno era só uma lenda para jovens aspirantes a médicos-nin. Era estranho até por que era a única Kage que não levava o nome da vila, era como se ela comandasse tanto a vila como também os moradores que garantiam a fama de Kage dos sonhos que tinha.

- Incrível. – Disse a menina da folha, olhando para eles. Ao contrário da maioria, ela, Hyuuga Ume sabia que Haruno Sakura existia afinal, a líder do seu clã era namorada do seu Hokage e sensei e certa vez ela os ouviu conversando sobre ela enquanto namoravam na sala principal dos Hyuugas. Lembrava de cada letra da frase de Hinata-sama.

_"Konoha perdeu sua maior aliada quando se trata de uma grande kunoichi da cura, porém, Naruto-kun, Outras dezenas de vilas foram salvas pela Sakura-chan e pelo Sasuke-san naquela noite." _

Ela sabia que se não fosse Sakura-san e Uchiha-san, o mundo poderia muito bem estar em destroços e com novos traidores malucos por ai. Mas evitaram isso fazendo o que ninguém queria fazer: abrigá-los. Por isso, sua admiração pelos ninjas do som e principalmente da vida era gigantesca.

- Ume-chan! Fique atrás! – disseram Shin e Shinji em posição de luta. Hana rangeu os dentes.

- Típico da folha subestimar suas mulheres. – disse. Conhecia a história de sua mestra, sabia o quanto ela se sentia inútil, incapacitada e subestimada com isso. – por essa e outras que suas vilas imundas nunca tocarão nossa casa sem renegar esse pensamento antiquado! – foi uma questão de piscar de olhos que a garota do som se pôs na sua frente.

- Acha que só sua líderzinha abrigou renegados? – a garota disse impassível. – Devo a _minha vida_ a Sasuke-sama.

- Seu Sasuke-sama renega amor assim como vocês, e isso me enjoa. – Pronunciou-se Hikari.

- Seu Sasuke-sama que causou a guerra. – lembrou Satoshi, irritado.

E foram 3 segundos.

Um segundo para estarem cada membro do som frente a frente de cada membro da Seikatsu. Mais um segundo para os gennins de Konoha se sentirem totalmente ignorados e um ultimo segundo para seis kunais serem sacadas.

Os olhos amarelos de Satoshi brilharam e ele foi o primeiro a dar um passo a frente para logo depois desaparecer como um raio junto com um ninja do som.

Uma bola gigante de fogo iluminou o céu, indicando que a luta já começava lá em cima.

- Satoshi vai acabar com o seu amigo. – Hikari investiu contra o outro ninja iniciando um taijutsu extremamente ritmado, nenhum acertava, nenhum errava, a cada soco e chute um os dois se dissipavam em fumaça e reapareciam com ataques.

- SHANARROO! – ainda com a kunai na mão, Hana tentou uma cotovelada e depois um chute com todos os ataques com o chakra acumulado. Um leve encostar e aquela esquisitinha não iria mais participar do exame chunnin nesse ano. A garota notando a técnica de Hana desviava rapidamente, sem ter tempo para contra atacar. Deu um pulo para trás revolvendo investir em uma luta a distância.

- Goukakyuu no JuAAH! – viu a kunai ser atirada contra o chão ao seu lado, e o terreno cinco metros na sua volta abri-se em uma cratera. – COMO? – gritou brava, tentando se apoiar em um pedaço solto do solo.

- Passo meu próprio chakra para a kunai, e no momento que ela encostar em qualquer coisa vai ser como se tivesse levado um soco meu! – respondeu correndo na sua direção, passando por Hideki que ainda travava a mesma luta empatada. – é só um truquezinho. – esticou o braço para trás preparando um soco e acumulando o máximo de chakra que podia sem se cansar demais, tinha que estar em forma para o seu exame.

Parou em cima de um fio de luz, não estava muito longe de Hana e Hikari.

- Essa velocidade é impressionante, mas acha mesmo que vai funcionar comigo? – perguntou distraído, dando voltas, a olho nu não se via nada, mas uma hora ou outra Satoshi se virava para um lado se defendendo de um soco. Começou a correr vendo o fio ao lado pesar rapidamente, desviando de vários ataques invisíveis. – você vai cansar rapidinho correndo por ai nessa velocidade.

- Idiota. – viu o garoto parar na sua frente, inexpressível e com os cabelos negros espetados para trás. – diga para a sua amiga parar de tentar quebrar a Isumi, ela esta destruindo o cenário. – apontou com a cabeça as duas garotas embaixo, Hana desferindo socos em tudo que via e Isumi desviando.

- Que tal eu destruir você? – avançou sendo seguido pelo seu inimigo, os dois correndo na direção do outro.

- Chega! – sentiu o braço ser segurado por alguém. – que droga! Mudei de idéia, vamos guardar essa energia para as provas do exame! – na sua frente Shin (ou Shinji) segurava o braço de cada um, abaixo deles o outro loiro parava a briga de Hikari e a garota de antes separava Hana e Izumi.

Não demorou muito para os nove se reunirem pacificamente, todos concordando em dar tudo de si caso lutassem de novo.

- Sou Mao Izumi, esse é o Fuyu Sato e o outro é o Aki Yu. – Sato, que antes lutava com Satoshi balançou a cabeça indicando quem era quando Izumi falou seu nome e Yu permaneceu na mesma posição de antes. – Yu não fala, então não insistam. – avisou.

- Somos Hyuuga Ume e Yamanaka Shin e Shinji. – Ume sorriu mostrando duas covinhas fofas, atrás dela os gêmeos sorriram envergonhados ao vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Atarashii Hikari – Hana apontava enquanto falava. – Mikkusu Satoshi e eu sou Haruno Hana.

- Espera ai, você é uma Haruno? – Ume pegou em suas mãos admirada e os gêmeos suspiraram, sabiam da obsessão de Ume com a Yumekage, já que ela sonhava se tornar uma médica-nin como ela.

- Tecnicamente, Sakura-sensei me adotou. – sorriu.

- Me diz, como é sua aldeia? – Ume perguntou, ainda com os olhos brilhando. Sempre quis saber mais sobre um lugar tão secreto e onde sua ídolo morava.

- Não podemos Hana. – disse Satoshi colocando a mão no ombro da amiga, viu a decepção no olhar da Hyuuga e suspirou. – mas podemos te dizer que é tão bom, que seria impossível você não gostar.

Os ninjas do som permaneciam quietos, até que Sato revolveu reunir coragem para falar.

- A Yumekage... Realmente cumpriu suas promessas? – abaixou a cabeça e se sentiu um lixo, não deveria perguntar sobre, estava com Sasuke, e Sasuke era exclusivo e unicamente seu líder. Nunca o deixaria.

Hikari se mostrou surpreso com a pergunta, mas logo depois sorriu caloroso, mostrando sinceridade na voz.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, ela fez muito mais do que prometeu. – olhou para o céu azul, tinha sentido muita falta do céu, como sua vila era subterrânea tudo que se via quando virava a cabeça para o alto era um teto de terra. – ela prometeu cura, aconchego e amor. Ela nos deu vida.

* * *

Toc toc.

- Entre. – Naruto não desviou os olhos dos papeis quando a porta se abriu, o exame chunnin estava dando mais trabalho do que ele imaginava.

- Naruto. – seus membros congelaram e deixou os papeis caírem de suas mãos na mesa e no chão. Virou lentamente os olhos azuis para cima, esfregando-os para ter certeza de que era verdade.

E era.

- Sakura-chan.

* * *

_Eai, coisas lindas? Como a boa fã de SasuSaku que sou resolvi incluir os dois e mais alguns casais típicos, MAS fiquem sabendo que meu plano é mostrar o desenvolvimento de Sakura que o Kishimoto no baka não vai mostrar tão cedo._

_A Fic foi mais uma resposta raivosa do comentário do autor, aquele mesmo que ele diz na entrevista "Sakura hokage? Nem pensar!" e é claro, uma resposta a inutilidade que nossa rosada está no mangá. _

_Beijos, e me digam, quem ganha nesse exame, um ninja do som, de Konoha, ou de Seikatsu? ._

_E lembre-se de colocar na cabecinha duas palavras-chave que o Google me ajudou a escolher!_

_Seikatsu: vida; _

_e_

_Yume: sonho;_

_k._


End file.
